Intertwined
by Unknown Writer of Love 2
Summary: Four intertwining stories of Skyrim adventurers. Following different paths that will lead to one, they will be led to gold, glory, and stories to tell forever. Mainly a master/servant Dragonborn!Tsukune x outer!Moka, but may contain onesided Tsukune x Kurumu. T for slightly bloody violence and language. Now M due to a lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Skyrim and Rosario Vampire crossover. However, there's a little something different. You see, this is four (Tsukune and Moka count as one) different stories across Skyrim which are going on at the same or similar times. Yes, very similar to Countdown, except I'm trying to keep this contained as possible. Oh, and I like writing lemons, so you'll be seeing one or two. I think you can guess the pairing. I find writing lemons to be enjoyable in a non-sexual manner. I just have so much fun writing them. Seriously, they are a _blast_ to write.**

**The pairing is mainly Tsukune x outer!Moka. There might be onesided Tsukune x Kurumu. **

**Translations from Dragon are at the bottom of the page. Dragon translations are marked with bracketed numbers.**

**Moka is not currently affiliated with Harkon or any other vampire group; she's really in the service of Tsukune because he is the Dragonborn. She chose to be incredibly loyal to Tsukune, to the point of referring to him as Master. BE GRATEFUL SHE'S THE ONLY ONE REFERRING TO HIM AS SUCH! But yes, she is involved with Tsukune romantically and sexually.**

**The followers in Skyrim aren't serving you like they way Moka does to Tsukune. We'll get into the backstory of their relationship very soon, like in the prologue.**

**If I begin to sound like Jim Theis or Travis Tea, tell me.**

**I'm using reference videos, so I'm currently giving credit for The College of Winterhold dialogue to TheJordanJames and the Thieves Guild Dialogue to Orcidea.**

**I do have anachronisms in the language used by the Rosario Vampire characters, I think.**

**Also, please use the Elder Scrolls Wiki as a guide because I'm going to be using actual item names. Some will be capitalized, some will not.**

****Please review. And if you don't like it, you are absolutely encouraged to say so. Go ahead and flame all day! But if you like it, tell me so! Tell me what I'm doing wrong, tell me what I'm doing right. Tell me everything about my writing. Go and type up that flame. If it was good, then type up a positive review. Just do it. You know you want to...****

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario Vampire or The Elder Scrolls Series. A person whose name I can't really remember owns Rosario Vampire. I do remember that Bethesda "Don't Kill Children" Game Studios owns the Elder Scrolls Series.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue (3 months before Dovahkiin Ahrk Sosnaak was formed)<strong>

Tsukune was running through the forest, trying to get to Whiterun from Riften when he suddenly bumped into something. He didn't know what it was, but it was pretty soft, almost human, but very cold.

He sat up and was looking head on to a pink-haired woman who was kneeling in front of him, with her head down.

Tsukune stood up, and the pink haired woman started speaking.

"I, Moka Akashiya, declare my allegiance to the Dragonborn. I have rejected my vampire roots to serve you, Master Tsukune. I am your sword and shield. I am your lover and companion. I am with you for forever."

The beautiful girl looked up and smiled at Tsukune.

**Tsukune and Moka (Dovahkiin Ahrk Sosnaak[1])**

Moka sheathed her steel warhammer into her Steel Plate Armor. They were about to leave Winstad Manor for Windhelm. Winstad Manor was their home base where they kept all their stuff.

"Ready to do some adventuring, Master?"

Tsukune sheathed Queen Freydis's Sword into his Embroidered garment. He was already wearing vampire gloves, vampire boots, and a Mage Hood

"Absolutely. I also hope we don't run into random rapists. You've killed a couple of 'em, right?"

"Oh, I'm _sooooo_ pretty that men drool over me blah di blah blah I'm the prettiest woman in Skyrim and shit like that. Yeah, I hate that they try to get with me, so I kill 'em when I can. If I can't, well, I'm screwed if someone doesn't try and help me. I really hope that it's you who saves me."

"Well, Moka. I'm ready. Are you?"

"I'm pretty much ready, except for one thing."

"Oh, and what's that?"

_Mmph...mmmm...mwah...mmph._

Moka had given Tsukune a deep kiss. Their tongues swirled inside each other's mouths.

Once Moka broke off the kiss, they headed out the door.

**Yukari Sendou (The College of Winterhold)**

Yukari shifted the backpack on her shoulder and walked through the heavy snow towards the College of Winterhold. It had taken days to get here in the freezing cold of the Winterhold Hold. The College of Winterhold was one of the only things left in Winterhold after the Great Collapse.

Yukari knew her destiny was to become the Archmage of the College. That's how she'd picture how her life would go. The greatest mage in all of Skyrim would be Yukari Sendou.

Yukari arrived at the stairway to the College. She stepped the ramp up but was stopped by Faralda.

"Cross the bridge at your own peril. The way is dangerous and the gate will not open. You will not gain entry!"

"What is this place?" Yukari just wanted to make sure.

"Oh, forgive me. Most who arrive here do so because they have heard of the College beforehand."

"I have. I was just checking."

"This is the College of Winterhold, a safe haven for mages in Skyrim. A place of wisdom and arcane knowledge."

"May I enter the College?" Yukari requested.

"Perhaps. But what is it you expect to find within?" Faralda asked.

"I want to use the power of ice and fire to destroy any who oppose me," Yukari replied.

"I see. That power certainly exists, I assure you. Wield it faithfully and few can withstand you. It would seem the College has what you seek. The question now is what you can offer the college. Not just anyone is allowed inside. Those wishing to enter must show some degree of skill in magic. A small test, if you will."

"I'll take your test, then."

"The Magelight spell is useful to any mage, not just those specializing in Alteration. Can you cast one on the seal on the ground?"

"Okay, I can do that."

Yukari summoned a ball of light out of her hand and cast it on the eye emblem on the ground.

"Well done, indeed. I think you'll be a superb addition to the college. Welcome, Apprentice. I'll lead you across the bridge. Once you're inside you'll want to speak with Mirabelle Ervine, our Master Wizard. Please follow me."

**Kurumu Kurono (Thieves Guild)**

Kurumu walked through the gate after paying Riften's visitor's tax, when she was stopped by a man with dark brown hair and beard.

"I don't know you. You in Riften looking for trouble?" he asked.

"Just passing through," the succubus replied.

"Yeah, well, I got news for you, sugartits. There's nothing to see here. Last thing the Black-Briars need is some sexy stranger stickin' their nose where it doesn't belong," the man said.

"Who are the Black-Briars?" Kurumu asked.

"The Black-Briars have Riften in their pocket, and the Thieves Guild watching their back, so keep your nose out of their business. Me? I'm Maul. I watch the streets for them. If you need dirt on anythin', I'm your guy...but it'll cost you."

"Dirt, huh? I'm not exactly clean myself. And if you tell me for free, I might throw in something extra," Kurumu said in a flirty manner while slightly shaking her hips.

"Thanks for the offer, but no. However, now we're speaking the same language out of bed. So what do you want to know?"

"Know anything about the Thieves Guild?" Kurumu asked.

"You kiddin'? My brother Dirge works in their hideout. I used to run with them myself, but I took a job with Maven after they started hittin' a rough patch. If you want to get in on the action, find Brynjolf in the marketplace. I'm sure he could use someone like you.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

**1. Dragonborn And A Vampire**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have Mizore and Ruby to check off in their adventures. I know that Mizore's going to do the Dawnguard quest. Not sure of what to do with Ruby. I think that Kurumu should be doing the Dark Brotherhood questline, so I'm not sure about Ruby. Civil war quest, maybe. Nah, I'll probably save that for all of them to do that. Maybe Ruby will be the Dark Brotherhood. I think that'll do.**

**Also, there'll probably be onesided pairings of the girls with Tsukune. Unrequited love for him, you know?**

**Ah, and the bonus chapter will contain the lemon. You'll get a sexy discretion shot in this one. You'll be seeing a chapter update later. I need to focus on other things. We have four different stories to focus on, so I can't deal with a long lemon. The Dovahkiin Arhk Sosnaak scene is already longer than usual anyways.**

**I wonder why bad fanfic writers think it takes 3 hours to get sex over with. Because it doesn't. If you're going full on with the passion, it's about 30 minutes, tops. **

**Oh, and while doing the Dark Brotherhood quest where you're crashing the wedding, you can easily finish the mission by going above the platform where what's-her-name is standing and pontificating and pushing the loose statue onto her. I haven't tried it because I did it the way everyone else did. However, I later found out you can push the statue onto her by actually doing such.**

**The quests aren't really in any order for Dovahkiin Ahrk Sosnaak. So Blood On The Ice is the first quest for them, even though that's really early and they have completed the blacksmith's quest in Windhelm. They will eventually get to Solsthiem and do shit there. I'm not sure. They aren't going to become werewolves.**

**I break the 4th wall a lot to drive home the point that your opinions are welcome and absolutely appreciated, but I'm the one running the show here. I also make it a rule to write what I can justify. **

**Oh, and dead parents. For Mizore. Because I need a reason for Mizore to be angry at vampires. Including Moka, who will make a surprise entrance to her little tale. She's not the murderer of her parent's, but she's involved with it somehow. You'll see when they meet up. **

**I'm skipping over Cicero's little talk in the middle of nowhere because I wrote Ruby as staying in Windhelm's Candlehearth Hall.**

**Oh, and what is Kurumu wearing? Here's a hint:**

**d-1-9-1-f (hyphens to prevent auto format) **

**or go to the Clothing (Skyrim) gallery on the elder scrolls wiki. Tavern clothes. I chose the skimpiest outfit I could find, but that's not saying much considering Skyrim. Imagine Kurumu in that. You want to do something to yourselves, go ahead. Oh, and she's wearing boots.**

****Please review. And if you don't like it, you are absolutely encouraged to say so. Go ahead and flame all day! But if you like it, tell me so! Tell me what I'm doing wrong, tell me what I'm doing right. Tell me everything about my writing. Go and type up that flame. If it was good, then type up a positive review. Just do it. You know you want to...'****

****Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario Vampire or The Elder Scrolls Series. I don't remember who owns Rosario Vampire, but I do remember that The Elder Scrolls Series is owned by Bethesda "Forum Lurkers" Game Studios.****

* * *

><p><strong>Mizore Shirayuki (Dawnguard)<strong>

Mizore emerged out of the darkness of the cave and into Dayspring Canyon. She ran through the snow, eventually reaching a clearing in the canyon.

_This is the place. The place where I will finally take my revenge. The Dawnguard. I will become a vampire hunter, and take down the bastard that took the lives of my parents._

A man in ragged clothes approached her.

"Oh, hey! You here to join the Dawnguard, too? Truth is, I'm a little nervous. I hope you don't mind if I walk up with you. Hey, uh, don't tell Isran I was afraid to meet him by myself. Not the best first impression for a vampire hunter, I guess."

"Sure, I'll do that."

Mizore continued to run across the clearing, until she saw a castle in the distance.

"That must be it! Fort Dawnguard...Wow. Bigger than I expected."

The man continued to run on. Mizore walked slowly towards the castle.

"I am ready for my revenge," Mizore mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsukune and Moka (Dovahkiin Ahrk Sosnaak)<strong>

Tsukune and Moka arrived at the front gates of Windhelm.

"Master?"

"Yes, Moka?"

"If we rent a room in the inn or earn a house, can we...um..."

"You really want to?"

"The author says so. And all of us do what he says, even more than I do to you."

The two adventurers walked through the doors of capital of Eastmarch Hold and into the hold.

"So, I think that we're going to rent a room at Candlehearth Hall, if you want to fuck that much."

"It's right ahead, Master."

"I knew that."

Moka and Tsukune walked up the steps to Candlehearth Hall and entered it.

The place was incredibly warm and wonderful, they walked up to the front desk, where Elda Early-Dawn was waiting for them.

"This here's Candlehearth Hall. Great room upstairs, an' there's bed for rent on the ground floor. It'll be 10 gold."

"Me and my Master will take it," Moka accepted.

"Master?" Elda asked in a surprised manner.

"Yes, my Master," Moka began to cling to Tsukune.

Tsukune handed over the gold.

"Well, let's lead you two to your room."

Elda led them down the hall and into a room.

"Enjoy your stay, and don't break anything!."

Tsukune and Moka headed inside, and they closed the door for some privacy.

* * *

><p><strong>Ruby Tojo (Dark Brotherhood)<strong>

Ruby saw a really attractive man and an really attractive woman close the door. She felt a little bit of a fluttering in her heart when she saw the guy.

Ruby sighed and approached Elda Early-Dawn.

"Got any rumours?" Ruby asked.

"Folks been hearing some strange stuff coming from the Arentino place. Talk is, little Aventus is trying to contact the Dark Brotherhood."

Ruby felt pangs of curiosity and wondered about this statement.

"Excuse me. I have to go."

Ruby walked out the door, planning to check out the Arentino house.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurumu Kurono (Thieves Guild)<strong>

Kurumu woke up in The Bee and The Barb. As always, she slept in the nude. Her breasts jiggled as she got out of the small bed. She opened the bottle of wine on the foot of the bed and took a swig.

Getting her clothes on, she walked downstairs. Because inhabitants of Skyrim can track the time without any help, she knew that the marketplace would be open.

Kurumu walked down from her room to the great room. Walking outside, she saw an arrow above someone's head. She guessed this was Brynjolf. She approached him.

"Never an honest day's work in your life for all that coin you're carrying, eh sexy?" Brynjolf asked Kurumu.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked in disbelief.

"I'm saying you've got the coin, but you didn't get a septim of it honestly. I can tell."

"My wealth is none of your business," Kurumu pouted.

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong, girl. Wealth is my business. Maybe you'd like a taste?" Brynjolf smiled.

"What do you have in mind?" Kurumu asked curiously.

"I have a bit of an errand to perform, but I need an extra pair of hands. And in my line of work, extra hands are well paid."


	3. The Missing Lemon

**Okey-dokey, here's the little night of passion that Moka and Tsukune had. You'll have the details, and then you can...do something to it. ;)**

**I haven't played as a girl in Skyrim and I'm not going around naked. So you're going to see my choice for underwear. You will definitely see anachronisms in what they are wearing under the armor and clothing. Yeah, boxers and garterbelts and shit. It's just underwear, why should you care?**

* * *

><p>The room was small and obviously made for one person. That's okay, because tonight Tsukune and Moka going to sleep in one bed, holding each other lovingly.<p>

"Wow! What are we going to do on the bed?" Tsukune asked in a falsetto.

_Pomf!_

"Master, you know exactly what we're going to do on the bed. Don't make references to stupid hentai quotes. Unless someone wants to make one of us..."

"That's not going to happen."

"Oh, right. Now..."

Moka started to take off her clothes. The clothes fell off to reveal she was wearing a white bra and white panties, with a white garter belt. Her skin was smooth and flawless. A flat stomach and perfect proportions completed the ensemble.

Moka tackled her master and snaked her arms around Tsukune's back and began to make out fiercely with him. Their tongues swirled around in each other's mouths. Moka pulled Tsukune closer and they started to fiercely grapple with each other. Tsukune felt Moka's smooth skin and enjoyed the feeling. Moka realized that she was missing the feeling of her master's skin; she needed to take off the Embroidered Garment. The Mage Hood that he was wearing had already been taken off.

Moka quickly stripped the Embroidered Garment from Tsukune's body, revealing his black boxers. Moka began to feel aroused as she gazed upon Tsukune's body. She them went for the kill and continued to fiercely make out. Moka became more aroused when feeling her master's skin as they felt each other's backs.

Moka broke off the kiss and began to slip out of her underwear. First, her bra fell off her skin and her bare breasts were revealed. Moka took Tsukune's hand and moved it towards her right breast.

"Now give it a squeeze, Master."

Tsukune gave the breast a squeeze, and Moka moaned softly. Tsukune did the action again, and got the same reaction.

Moka took off the garter belt to make her legs bare. She lay on top of Tsukune.

"Master, please touch me."

Tsukune slid his hand down Moka's thigh and Moka moaned. Moka went for her master's boxers and pulled them down, revealing Tsukune's 6-inch penis. Just to her preference. Not too long, not too short, but just right.

Seeing her master's penis aroused Moka more, and she felt it was time to take her panties off, revealing her slightly wet folds. She tackled him again and forced her tongue down her master's mouth.

Moka and Tsukune continued to fiercely make out naked. Tsukune squeeze Moka's ass softly.

"Oh...yes...please do it again...Master," Moka moaned.

Tsukune listened to Moka and squeezed her ass again. Moka moaned into the kiss.

Tsukune pulled out of the kiss and breathed in Moka's sweet scent. Moka smelled Tsukune's masculine scent, before moving her head up to nibble on Tsukune's ear.

"Master, please cum in me," Moka whispered.

Moka spread her legs, and Tsukune inserted his dick into Moka's vagina and began thrusting.

"Augh...unf...aaaah..." Moka moaned softly.

"Unf...aah...ungh...auguruh," Tsukune groaned with each thrust.

Tsukune increased the intensity of his thrusts into Moka's tight vagina, and Moka's moans increased in volume.

"Uhghn...auugh...aaaah...ouagh..." she moaned loudly.

Tsukune felt the feeling in his dick that signified that he was about to cum.

"Moka...I'm about to cum..." Tsukune huffed.

"...Master...I'd be honored...to have...you..cum...in me..." Moka panted.

Tsukune's eyes squeezed closed as he shot a huge amount of sperm into Moka's vagina. Moka's mouth opened, but no noise was heard; it felt way too good to make a sound. Once he was done, he opened his eyes and kissed Moka on the cheek. She smiled.

They fell asleep, still in each other.


End file.
